digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Duel: Together As One Episode 9
"Protector Of The Sister" is the 9th episode of the series and 74th overall. Marcus meets a comic book maker or whatever named Mizo, who is possessed by the power of Barons and has kidnapped Marcus's little sister. In order to save her, Marcus has to beat Mizo in a duel. Featured Duel: Marcus Damon vs. Mizo Turn 1: Mizo Mizo draws. He then activates "Comic Castle". From now on, all "Comic Hero" monsters gain 500 ATK and cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. He then Normal Summons "Comic Hero Knight" (1300 > 1800/900) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Marcus Marcus draws. He then Normal Summons "Clashing Fists" (1600/1500) in Attack Position. He then equips "Clashing Fists" with "Charge Fist", increasing its ATK by 300 ("Charging Fists": 1600 > 1900/1500). "Clashing Fists" attacks "Comic Hero Knight", but due to the effect of "Comic Castle", "Comic Hero Knight" isn't destroyed by battle (Mizo 4000 > 3900). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Mizo Mizo draws. He then Normal Summons "Comic Hero Ninja" (1200 > 1700/1600) in Attack Position. He then activates "Five Star Hero" to change the Levels of all "Comic Hero" monsters he controls to 5. He then overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Comic Hero Super Elite" (2600 > 3100/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to detach both of its Overlay Units and inflict 2000 damage to Marcus (Marcus 4000 > 2000). "Super Elite" attacks and destroys "Clashing Fists", but Marcus activates his face-down "Guard Pose" to reduce the Battle Damage to 100 (Marcus 2000 > 1900). He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Marcus Marcus draws. He then activates "Cost Down" to discard "Counter Hook" and reduce the Levels of all monsters in his hand by two until the End Phase. He then Normal Summons "RizeGreymon" (2200/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy "Super Elite" and inflict 300 damage to Mizo (Mizo 3900 > 3600). "RizeGreymon" attacks Mizo directly (Mizo 3600 > 1400). Turn 5: Mizo Mizo draws. He then activates his face-down "Sketch Change" to revive "Super Elite" (2600 > 3100/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Baron Negative Force" to Tribute "Super Elite" and Special Summon "Comic Hero Super Elite Malicious" (2700 > 3200/2100) in Attack Position. He then equips "Super Elite Malicious" with "Comic Sword Excalibur". Now whenever the equipped monster fails to destroy a monster by battle, Marcus will take 400 damage. He then activates the effect of "Super Elite Malicious" to negate the effects of "RizeGreymon" and prevent it from being destroyed by battle this turn. "Super Elite Malicious" attacks "RizeGreymon" (Marcus 1900 > 900). The effect of "Comic Sword Excalibur" activates (Marcus 900 > 500). Turn 6: Marcus Marcus draws. He then Normal Summons "GeoGreymon" (1600/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to change the Levels of all other Dinosaur-Type monsters he controls to 4. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "ShineGreymon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of the "Counter Hook" in his Graveyard, banishing it to swap the ATK of "ShineGreymon" and "Super Elite Malicious" ("ShineGreymon": 2500 > 3200/2000; "Super Elite Malicious": 3200 > 2500/2100). He then activates the effect of "ShineGreymon" to detach both Overlay Units and increase the Battle Damage by 1000. "ShineGreymon" attacks and destroys "Super Elite Malicious" (Mizo 1400 > 0).